


the look in my eyes

by neckwear



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what each player sees when they look at florence vassy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the look in my eyes

when freddie looks at florence, he feels his gut warm and his head spin. he's never been interested in women before but she's enticing, sexy, gorgeous. they never got along, but all the good times he can think of are when they're naked in bed and she traces each of his scars, kissing them gently, making him feel special. but he's not in love with her. he's _not._ and he doesn't care that she left him suddenly and that she tried to erase him out of her life, because he doesn't love her. but when freddie looks at florence, he sees the only person who ever loved him.  
\- - -  
when anatoly looks at florence, he gets to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck gently. he gets to hear her say "good morning" in sloppy russian. when he looks at her, he sees The One, capital letters and all. at least, he thinks she's The One. he's almost certain of it when he watches her across the dinner table at a fancy restaurant that she said he didn't have to take her to, but he insisted, or when he's close enough to her in the rain to see the drops of water caught in her hair, or when she's collapsed beside him, sweating, breath slowly calming down, or when she looks him in the eyes and warmly calls him his short name. _tolya._ she's the only woman he's ever had a relationship with besides his wife, and this is the only one he ever got to choose for himself. when anatoly looks at florence he sees the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with, because the way things are going, he doesn't think he has much time left.  
\- - -  
when molokov and walter look at florence, they see the same thing. they see a woman who can be manipulated to their liking, who they can use to change the game. to them, she is a pawn. although molokov has had to listen to anatoly's drunken ramblings about her, and walter has had to stop freddie from multiple attempts, they think nothing of her except for what she can do for them. they are intelligent and think they can outsmart her. when molokov and walter look at florence, they see everything except the fact that she is five moves ahead and always will be.  
\- - -  
when svetlana looks at florence, she sees a woman who she should hate with every fiber of her being, but can't bring herself to do so. she sees her on the t.v. screen, walking off a plane behind her husband, who is just as handsome as the day she met him, maybe even more so, and could have anyone he wants. she turns off the television when her daughter, just barely five years old, asks who's with papa. svetlana can't hate her. no, she can't. she had been lured in by her husband's charm, his flirtatious ways and seductive talk. when her youngest daughter cries because papa won't answer the phone, she sees the truth. her eldest asks when he'll ever be home and she doesn't have an answer, is left dumbfounded. when svetlana looks at florence, she is full of anger, not just because of what she's done, but because she sees the only mistress she can never hate.  
\- - -  
when florence looks at herself in the mirror, she sees a woman who's been through too much in only thirty years. she applies her red lipstick and thinks of the blood spilled the night she left her home. she curls her hair and thinks of when she had her first date and spent hours making herself up (and now she is too used to creating a mask for herself, covering up how she feels for the sake of others, that it's become instinct to her. she knows how to put on a smile, how to make her eyes shine without any meaning behind it). florence draws her eyeliner onto her eyelids, and she sees a woman who isn't the woman she wanted to be as a child.

she is much, much more.


End file.
